


rain

by tillsunrise



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24210610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tillsunrise/pseuds/tillsunrise
Summary: Two years after they both got fired from the Ministry, they meet again in Diagon Alley on a rainy day.
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	rain

**Author's Note:**

> hi idk what's going on like ever, sry in advance for any mistakes aaaaaaa

It was raining, and it was raining hard.

Jaehyun knew this, and yet he’d decided to forgo bringing an umbrella. Diagon Alley was always crowded, but Sunday seemed to be a slower day. Sunday had always been Donghyuck’s favorite day.

It was April. April was a beautiful month and an even more beautiful name. Jaehyun had long since decided that if he were to have a child, he’d name her April. Or maybe Naeun, but really, that was a stretch.

He had used Floo powder to get there. Somehow, Jaehyun had always preferred this to Apparating. Apparating was of course faster and cleaner, but more dangerous. Even an ex-Minister of Magic had to fear Splinching.

Floo wasn’t the fastest at all, but there was something in the stability and nostalgia of it that Jaehyun had always loved. He’d used Floo since childhood, and he’d much rather take chances with the stability of his voice than the stability of his mind. He could lie and say he wasn’t in love, but he couldn’t think it and lie to himself.

The cloud enveloped him, swathing him so he could see nothing but green, and it deposited him onto the cold ground. Green had always been Jisung’s favorite color.

He was in Diagon Alley, and it was raining.

Jaehyun didn’t care that his face was sooty and dirty and unsightly to look at, and he didn’t care that the rain was ruining his hair either. His favorite Slytherin would have said something witty at his expense just then. Jaehyun suddenly missed Sicheng more than ever.

He looked up and felt his world spin. Jaehyun had just been thinking about him.

And there Sicheng was, standing in the rain just some 20 paces across from him like it was the most normal thing in the world. His blonde hair stuck out like it always had, a pale, dying light against all the dark heads and cloaks around him. And Merlin, his face. Sicheng was every bit as breathtaking as he’d ever been.

As a child, he’d laughed and teased Jaehyun for believing all the Pygmy Puffs sang on Boxing Day. As a Slytherin Chaser, he’d been the brightest sun of Jaehyun’s system. As a wizard in the Department of Magical Games and Sports, he’d been the Ministry’s—and Jaehyun’s—best. Until they both got fired for hiding their workplace relationship. It turned out the wizarding world wasn’t quite ready for their Minister of Magic to be gay. Goddamn Rita Skeeter.

As for now, he only wore the face of a weary man who’d seen too much. They were both hundreds of years old, and their world had evolved a great deal since they were students at Hogwarts. But he had been and would always be Dong Sicheng to him. Just a man.

Perhaps some part of him would always live in the shell of Jaehyun’s heart, the very same heart that stuttered to life just now. Sicheng was his rise and fall from grace. He was part of Jaehyun’s before and after, the one constant in a world of ever-changing possibilities.

Jaehyun was hopelessly, irrevocably drawn to his orbit. As much as he knew he was unremarkable, Jaehyun couldn’t help but fall and fall and fall. Sicheng had friends and fans everywhere. Many of them were from his brief stint playing for the Chinese National Team and then the Toyohashi Tengu during the off-season, but even at Hogwarts, he’d turned heads. After all, he’d turned Jaehyun’s.

Jaehyun shuffled the few steps over to him, ignoring his lurching stomach. He looked up at Sicheng through his bangs. They’d never been able to settle which of them was taller. (It was Sicheng, of course. Jaehyun simply refused to admit it.)

Sicheng seemed at a loss for words like he was only just coming to terms with Jaehyun’s existence. He fumbled for a bit and then settled with, “Jung.”

Some things never changed, thought Jaehyun wryly. “Two years,” he told him.

“What?”

“It’s been two years. You kept me waiting for two years,” he said.

His eyes flashed darkly, but there was something unhinged about him. Jaehyun couldn’t tear his eyes away; as ever, he couldn’t. Sicheng looked down, almost sheepishly. He toed at a puddle with his right shoe. The smack of the displaced water was harsh even to Jaehyun’s ears. But he kept his eyes trained on him, though. Jaehyun feared if he looked away, he might disappear again. “I’m sorry,” Sicheng sighed and said at last.

“Me too,” he told him. Jaehyun was honest but fair. “I was at as much fault as you, if not more. It was unfair of me to take advantage of you like that, given my position and all.”

Sicheng looked up, startled and surprised. “You say that like I didn’t want you back.”

“I always wanted you, Sicheng, but I should have known better given the timing and for that, I'm truly so sorry,” he bowed his head.

“You can always say that looking back at anything. Whatever we did in the moment, I had no regrets. I hope you know that, Jaehyun.”

Jaehyun took a shaky breath. “I don’t regret it, either. I loved you then with everything I had, and I still do.”

Sicheng’s face split into the world’s loveliest, saddest half-smile, and Jaehyun found himself melting all over again. “I know. They say time changes everything, but even after all this time, I still feel the same way. Thank you,” he finished softly. “For everything.”

“Can we start over?” he asked. “I want to give you everything. The proper way. The way we should have done it before.”

Sicheng’s eyes sparkled, and he laughed bright enough to make Jaehyun burn. “Oh, I’d like to see you try, Jung Jaehyun,” he said. 

“Starting when?”

Sicheng tilted his head to the side as if he was weighing. “Now?”

Jaehyun’s heart soared. Sicheng’s lips parted just the slightest, and Jaehyun took that as an invitation to lean forward and meld theirs together. And if anyone decided that kissing in the rain was too banal, they could rest assured that these two could hardly care less.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading <3


End file.
